


a very celestia christmas (well, yule)

by saccharinestrawberries



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Sort of? - Freeform, alone at christmas, celeste edition, i guess?, it's all good at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinestrawberries/pseuds/saccharinestrawberries
Summary: Being all alone during the holidays is nothing new really to Celestia. But we get a look at how she chooses to celebrate the season, how she enjoys the peace that is being one of the few left at the academy. She gets a chance to let all of the things pent up in her heart out, at least for a night.
Kudos: 15





	a very celestia christmas (well, yule)

An enormous black cat was snoring in the armchair before a brick fireplace, to the point where one might wonder why it wasn’t shaking the whole room. But then, the eye would be drawn to the silhouette of a girl with a small frame, perched before the fire on her knees, a voluminous black skirt splayed out around her. Her eyes shone ruby in the dim light of the fire before her, and for once, she felt warm. The sound of her cat purring away and the quiet notes of the piano music she had on in the background were hypnotizing in the best of ways… that combined with the moonlight streaming in through lacy curtains painted a glorious picture, one befitting that of her chosen aesthetic.

Before her was a small piece of white paper, words painted across elegantly in a way that could only have been printed there in real fountain pen. A number of things were written on it… wishes, memories, descriptions of the relationships she had built with people… but one thing stood out. In the very center of the page, there was a name. Taeko Yasuhiro. It was even underlined, the cursive hiding how much the author despised the sound of it. Even with the ink swirling to form the letters, she couldn’t help but hate how it looked. It was beautiful, yet so ugly. Just like she was.

This time of year, with the cold winter nights and the gray days that dragged on… it drained her. It really did, no matter how much the front she put on may adore the cold and the ice. Despite the ice that she worked so tirelessly to keep around her heart… it grew tiring. Especially with the holidays approaching. Her classmates had all gone home for the season, for the most part. Of course there were a few that lurked around the familiar corridors, but she didn’t care to seek out whoever may have stayed behind. Instead, here she was. Locked into a room that was peaceful, at least for tonight. The storm that was swirling outside felt worlds away even though she could still see the snowflakes brushing her window.

She jolted ever so slightly at the noise of the cat shifting around behind her, having had zoned out in thought, staring into the flames. She came back to herself, quickly. Red eyes cast downward again to glance at the paper… it was pretty, yes, but it was full of the ugliness of the past while. The things she wanted to forget, the things that she couldn’t forget. The words that had spewed from her lips like a vile poison hurtling towards the people she cared about, the way that paranoia had consumed her at times. And most of all, the overanalysis that seemed to damn her. It was an interesting paradox, how the tendency to overthink everything was what kept her intact through the mind games and the games of money that she flowed through like water, and yet how that tendency made her friendships feel so artificial.

Her fingernails dug into the paper ever so slightly, despite the fact that she was trying so hard to keep it together at the moment. How odd it really was, that she was still trying to wear a mask, even when the only eyes on her were her own. And yet here she was, trying to hold back tears that threatened to spill over long lashes. But she swallowed hard, and she picked the paper up off of the floor.

She took it in her hands, unsure for a moment what looked more delicate, her porcelain fingers or the paper. But only for a moment did that stick in her mind, before she began to crumple the parchment. Words that she had buried down so long were finally out, only to be crushed again briefly. She stared once again at the name on the paper, the one that haunted her dreams and her past, until she crushed the paper in on itself to hide the letters.

A deep breath shuddered through her, but the girl still smiled. The emotions were so strong in her right now, and yet… she felt at peace. It was nice to finally get it out before her eyes, to finally have something to do with it all besides the never-ending overthinking, the repeating, the hypotheticals. It was healing.

She glanced into the fire again, and took a deep breath once more. On the exhale, she tossed the paper into the flames in one fluid, graceful motion. She watched it, as the fingers of the fire curled around it and took hold of it, leaving only ash in their wake. It burned, the light and the warmth making her feel at home.

As it disintegrated in the flames, she told herself that she was letting go. Letting go of all the things that weighed her down more than a bad hand of cards ever did. The regret, the guilt, and the shame. The fire took it all. It was beautiful, watching it burn. And most of all, she thought of the name within the paper turning to ash, lost into the flames.

It felt nice, to watch all of that burn away, dissolving into the fire that lit the room. She felt the burden slip away, at least for a little while. The girl stood up, straightening her skirts. The cat asleep by the fire had awakened for a moment, and she slid her body next to him in the chair. That night of the solstice, Celestia fell asleep peacefully for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp it's been a while huh? I'll probably be *attempting* to post stuff on here now and then, and I imagine it's going to involve a lot of my lovely goth gf... so lemme know if you wanna see more of her! Also... please know that this is my personal take on her and how she celebrates Yule, based on my own experience participating in rituals like this at this time of year! So please, be respectful of that.


End file.
